


Some Guys Do

by der_tanzer



Category: Riptide (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 14:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/der_tanzer/pseuds/der_tanzer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some guys don't like boys like him, but some guys do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Guys Do

**Author's Note:**

> Totally random one-off; no fear of a sequel.

"Are you sure this is okay?" he asked and Murray laughed, covering his mouth with one long hand. "If we get caught—" The words were cut off when Murray shifted on the bed and covered his friend's mouth instead.

"We're not going to get caught. We have the whole boat to ourselves tonight." He stroked down the darkly tanned cheek with his fingertips, then leaned in to kiss the lush, full lips. The other man didn't resist, but when Murray paused, he rose up on his elbows, looking doubtful.

"I don't know, man. I mean, I like you a lot. You're one of my best friends. I don't want to mess that up, you know?"

"Nothing's going to get messed up. You trust me, right? I'm the smart one, after all."

"Yeah, you're the smart one," he said, sighing with pleasure as Murray licked behind his ear. One slender hand stole under his shirt, stoking the heavy muscle as he nibbled his way down the sweat-slick neck. After a moment, the other man sat up again and pulled off his shirt.

"If I'm the smart one, that makes you the pretty one," Murray whispered, leaning down to bite one pointed nipple. Strong hands wound into his hair and held him, making him smile as he trailed wet kisses across the broad chest. How quickly they overcame their resistance, he thought. It never failed to amaze him how little it took to undo anyone's best intentions, but it was a good thing, too. At least for him.

"Yeah, I'm pretty," he breathed, and Murray shifted to kiss his pouty lips again. His hand was already working at his partner's fly as he sucked that full bottom lip between his teeth and the other man's soft moan tasted of pure lust. Murray would know that flavor anywhere. It was his favorite field of study.

He managed to get the zipper down and then shifted his slight weight, giving the other man room to shove his jeans and to his ankles, then kick them off. Murray was pleased to find that his friend wasn't wearing anything underneath, but he didn't advance just yet. He wanted the other man to make the next move.

It was a long time before he noticed that Murray was still dressed, and when he did, he pushed the thin man down on his back and started popping buttons off his shirt in his hurry. Murray giggled as his friend accidentally tickled him, but the sound was cut off in abruptly as the soft mouth covered his. He arched up against the hard body, pushing his pants down at the same time, no longer in the mood to draw it out. The bigger man stripped him swiftly, clumsily, without breaking the kiss, and Murray let him take control for a while. It wouldn't last, he knew that. His friend was new at this and he would get nervous if Murray didn't start guiding soon. But it was nice to lie still for a few minutes and enjoy the deep kisses and the heavy hands, so gentle on his body.

When the other man faltered, Murray urged him to lie back and touched his thick cock lightly. It twitched in his hand and he squeezed firmly, eliciting a low moan as his friend's eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh, man, that's good," he sighed, thrusting gently into Murray's fist.

"Yeah? You like that?" Murray whispered and was answered with an unsteady nod. "You want more?"

"Uh-huh. Gah—please." He wrapped one hand around Murray's neck and gripped his hand with the other, squeezing it tighter around his shaft. Murray stroked him slowly, made him writhe and groan, made him lose track of his surroundings and forget his own name, then gently forced his legs apart with one knee. He captured those full lips in a hungry kiss as their bodies came together, extending his fingers to enclose his own leaking cock. The strong hand that held his loosened and wrapped around his shaft, drawing a small needy sound from Murray that suggested he might be about to lose control at last. He gripped Murray's back with one thickly muscled arm, nearly crushing the air out of him as they thrust against each other. They bucked together sloppily, unable to find a mutual rhythm, overwhelmed by the pressure of hands and bodies on hard, slick flesh, the taste of salt sweat and the smell of sex.

The bigger man came first, crying out hoarsely, digging impossibly strong fingers into the scant meat of Murray's ribs, thrusting erratically until Murray came, muffling his shouts by biting the deeply bronzed shoulder. He collapsed on the broad chest and his friend held him, gentle and unembarrassed now that it was over.

"You do this a lot?" he asked casually and Murray shrugged, kissing his shoulder where an angry looking mark was forming.

"Not a lot. Some, though. I'm guessing you don't?"

"Not—not with, you know, guys."

"I'm not your first, am I?"

"Well, yeah. That's okay, though, man. It was—it was great."

Murray slid off of him and lay curled in his arms, smiling a little to himself. The talked softly of inconsequential things for a few minutes and then the other man fell asleep. Murray lay awake, listening to him breathe and appreciating his chiseled features and beautifully sculpted muscles. He wasn't picky about his partners' bodies, and he certainly wasn't a snob, but he did like a big, strong man now and then. And this one might be good for another go-round when he woke. Murray was sure he could teach him a lot of things if he only stayed the night.

He was still awake a half hour later when there was a light knock at his door. It swung open a few inches and Cody leaned in, did a double take, and blushed faintly. Murray only smiled and gave him a little wave. Cody waved back and disappeared, closing the door silently.

"Don't tell me he's not alone," Nick sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Nope. He's most certainly not."

"Should have called and let him know we were coming back early. Who's he got this time?"

"Dooley. Looks like they had a pretty good time, too," Cody added, shaking his head.

"They always do. I don't know what Murray does with those guys, but they sure seem to like it."

"Man, I don't even want to think about it. What say we call Tammy and Bambi and get out of here for the night?"

"I say, buddy, you got yourself a deal."


End file.
